Kagome, Dark Assassin
by Fishychan
Summary: Kagome is a Dark assassin, and is assigned to kill 3 people, but will she fail?
1. The Job

It was 3:00 in the morning. Everything outside was still, and quite. There was no moon tonight, so no light was cast down on the dark shadow that moved along the streets at a quick pace.  
  
The figure, was Kagome, a great assassin. She had received a call early that morning saying she needed to come to head-quarters, that they had a new assignment, and they needed her. More info was to be given when she arrived.  
  
She moved quickly, stealthily, and quite. She ran down the streets and alleys, to avoid being seen by cars that might be traveling down the road. She also stayed clear of street-lights. Soon She was at the head-quarters.  
  
She slowed her pace and walked up to the metal gates.  
  
"Who goes there?" questioned one of the guards. He was new here, and did not know everybody.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, Dark Assassin." she stated calmly. As she watched the guard flip through the list of people who were allowed in she grew impatient.   
  
'Why can't they hire smart and quick people she thought?' as she eyed the 19 year old boy.  
  
"Oh! Yes you may go in." with that he spoke into his speaker, telling them to open the gates for Kagome.  
  
They swung open and she walked up the dirt path. It began to pour, and thunder boomed, lighting flashed. But it did not scare her. She welcomed it, She found it gave her a clam feeling.  
  
The path became muddy, so she began to walk on the grass.   
  
Finally she reached the huge oak doors that lead inside. She turned the knob, and pushed. It swung open revealing the secret society to the outdoors.   
  
From out side it looked like an ordinary mansion. But inside it was not. It had a cement flooring, and metal walls, with dimly lit lights. Cameras were placed at every corner, as were circular mirrors. There were stairs several yards from the door, that led up, to where the master, in charge of the whole place was.  
  
She began walking toward them, ignoring the people that greeted her. She just walked past.  
  
She reached the stairs and began to climb up. It was a long climb, but she got there.   
  
At the top were 3 long hallways. One going left, another right, and one in the center. The center one was where she would find her master.  
  
She walked quickly down the hallway, past the several doors to the sides of her. And reached the door at the end. On it was a golden plaque. It Read: "Master Shinsai." She let out a sigh and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" yelled a Muffled voice, through the thick oak doors. She opened them and stepped inside the room. In The Middle was a Desk, where her Master sat. and lining the room were cabnits filled with important documents, above those were pictures of the greatest assassin's that worked there. Hers was up, it had been up after her first assassination. It was also the hardest, as her Master had put it. That's why it was put up so quick.  
  
"Ah, Kagome. I'm glad you could make it!" Said master Shinsai. "You Have been with us for 3 years now, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Master Shinsai." she said nodding her head.  
  
"Well Over the Years we have been giving you simple assassinations. But this next job is pretty hard. And so we want our best assassinator to take it." He stated smiling proudly  
  
Kagome blushed, at being called great. It gave her a great feeling. All her Life she felt nothing near great, never called great. Now that she was in this business, it was a word she heard often.  
  
"What is the Job?" she asked, looking at him. She was glad he was giving it to her, and so she didn't care how hard it was, just as long as she got it.  
  
"Well, it's going to be a triple kill." he said, holding up 3 fingers. "They are some of the richest, and powerful people in this country, and we need and want to take them out." he said.  
  
Kagome was a little confused. She only assassinated, she didn't care about the government. She didn't even watch the news. She only practiced her techniques and killed.  
  
"Who are the 3?" she inquired.   
  
"Ah!" he said. He walked over to one of the filing cabnits and flipped through the brightly colored folder's for a few minutes, muttering to himself before he found the right one. He pulled out a blue folder and flipped it open to search through it. He pulled out a few items, replaced the folder and walked back over to the desk.  
  
"These 3." he said throwing down some pictures, and bios of each one. She stood up out of her seat and walked closer to the desk so she could get some information about them. There were 2 men around the ages of 21, and a woman around the age of 20. 2 of them were married to each other, the other was a close friend who lived with them. They lived a good 500 miles or so from where she was. But that was not a problem. Nothing was a problem for her.  
  
"Miroku, Inu-yasha, and Sango." her Master said as she kept reading the bios.   
  
"Do you think you can handle them, Kagome?" he said.  
  
"Of course. But how should I get there?" she questioned as she stood up.   
  
"That has been arranged. We knew you Would Take the Assignment, so we hired a private jet. But one of our own men will be flying you." he stated. He clamped a heavy hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned her head to look at it. It was a big, but gentle hand, it was soft and withery. She turned back to face her master, and that's when she realized how old he truly was, probably in his mid 60's. He had a warm smile on his face.  
  
"When do you want me to leave?" she asked.  
  
"That's the thing. They are going to be throwing a party for an occasion that we could not find out. But that means they will all be in the same room." he continued. "The Party is in 3 weeks, so for the first 2 we need you to practice hard, then 4 days before the party you leave. You understand?" he asked. He knew it was a difficult task, that was why he gave it to her, but he still worried, for she was the youngest, of age, 20 years old. Others at this company were 28 and above.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand, And I will not fail you she said. And with that she turned around and left the room. 


	2. Training

Kagome dashed across the wooden floor, her feet making no noise as she ran. She ran toward her targets she had set up across the room, the targets were to resemble the 3 she was going to kill. While she was still running she quickly bent down and pulled a 4 inch knife from a strap that was around her thigh.  
  
She kept it concealed behind her hand and passed the targets. There she stopped, and bent down as the dummies fell over, with the sand pouring out from cuts she had made. She stood smiling at what she had done.   
  
For the past week and a half she had practiced for a grueling 18 hours. She had to perfect everything. Her movements her attacks, Everything. And she was fairly pleased at what she had accomplished. She had met her goal, to become good enough to kill 3 at a time, but she had gone off the charts.   
  
She sighed, and grabbed a towel from the rack by the door and began to wipe the sweat from her neck and brow. Then she replaced it back on the rack. Picking up her water bottle she headed over to the doors on the side of the little gym. She drank, then opened the door to pull out a broom.  
  
She finished off the last of her water and threw the empty bottle across the room. Then she proceeded to the piles of spilt sand to sweep it up. Sweeping up the sand into pails that were to be thrown outside, took a lot of patience. It was hard work, long, but she finished.  
  
She was finished for today. That was the last hour of her self-trained lessons.   
  
'18 hours is not enough' she told her-self, but her body told her differently.   
  
Her legs felt as if bruises had been placed upon her shins, shoulders, and hands. Her head was pounding with a headache from all the concentrating. But she held her head high and proud never the less.  
  
********************************************  
  
The steaming water filled the bath, as Kagome undressed. She listened to the rushing water. And old memories came back.  
  
She remembered when she was little she would pretend to be a princess that was swimming in a pond that had a water-fall that had beautiful flowers climbing the rocks.  
  
When really she would be sitting in her bathtub.  
  
When the bath was drawn, she tenderly dipped a foot in. Then she stepped in. She just stood there in the water that swam around her legs, like the blood of the slain laying at her feet. But she brushed that thought away and lowered her self into the welcoming bath.  
  
After only a few minutes, the pains from her training disappeared. Her whole body was relaxed, as she sunk into the warmth that swallowed her body. But she came up coughing and sputtering. She had become to comfortable and fell asleep.  
  
"Time for bed." she said as she stepped out, wrapping a magenta colored robe around her body.  
  
She rounded the corner for the kitchen for a snack, for a movie.  
  
Finding a bag of chocolate covered raisins, she went to her bed and turned on the t.v..   
  
THE BUMBLEBEE FLIES ANYWAY, began to play as soon as she got comfy in her many Dark green pillows, and heavy silk blanket.  
  
************************************  
  
She awoke sharply at the alarm clock that blared out the continuos beeping. She hit the snooze, and looked at the clock. She slept in 10 minutes later then she meant to.   
  
'Oh well' she thought as she began to dress in her training outfit. Then she grabbed a muffin, and ate it for breakfast as she went to the little gym on the side of her house. She threw open the doors and stepped inside.  
  
Her knife was still on the ground, as where the broom and water bottle. She picked up the water bottle and headed to the closet, inside there was a big water cooler. She filled her bottle, then walked back out.   
  
As she stretched her legs out, a truck came rumbling up to the side of the gym. She gave the truck no attention but went right on.  
  
The men inside the truck however, jumped out and began to unload the sand dummies that Kagome had requested of the headquarters. They brought in 9 dummies all together, then left in the truck.  
  
After her daily stretches she began to place the dummies in the desired location, and began her training. 


	3. 5 days

A heavy sighed escaped Inu-yasha's lips as he fell onto his bed. He had just got back from running errands with Sango. They had visited at least a 100 stores, or at least that's what his feet said. But he did not complain, he knew how much this Party meant to Sango and Miroku.   
  
He did nothing that would upset them, or at least he tried. They were the ones that let him stay with them, they saw him as a equal. They did not treat them more or less, then any human deserves. For that he was thankful.   
  
Ever since he was little he was shunned and cursed for being a hanyou. But his mom still cared, she loved him and protected him, that's why he had tried to kill himself a few times after she died. But Miroku was there and be-friended him. they had been best friends ever since.   
  
Then Sango came into Miroku's life. When Inu-yasha first met her, she did not scream or gasp she greeted him and smiled. He sighed again at the memories of his friends.   
  
He was happy here, he had friends who did not treat him different, he felt like they were family. Yet something was missing. His heart felt like a big puzzle that was almost completed, except for 1 piece. That piece had not been found yet. He sighed again and closed his eyes.  
  
***********************************  
  
He woke to the sharp rapping on the door. He lifted his head to look at the door, then closed his eyes.  
  
"Come in!" he said, resting an arm across his eyes. He heard the door knob turn, then a soft voice came in.  
  
"Dinner's ready Inu-yasha, but if you were sleeping, or about to we can save you some." said Sango, as she stepped inside the room.  
  
Inu-yasha was surprised. It could not have been dinner time already. Could it? He mumbled something before sitting up.  
  
"What time is it?" he questioned.  
  
"6:47 p.m."   
  
He was surprised that he had slept that long. It only felt like minutes when really it was hours. He rubbed his head, finding he had a horrible headache.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute or two, feel free to start without me." he said as he stood up. Sango nodded her head and left. Inu-yasha walked out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. There he opened the medicine cabnit and pulled out 2 excedrin and swallowed them down.  
  
Then he washed his hands and splashed cool water onto his face, then toweled off. As he walked down the large hallway to the stairs that would lead down to the dining room, he ran a hand through his silver hair. Then he scratched his dog ears, and let out a sigh.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Glad you could make it!" came Miroku's voice as he entered the large room. Inu-yasha smiled and walked over to sit on the left hand side of Miroku, and across Sango. After he sat down a Servant came in with a tray full of food and set it down before him. Inu-yasha thanked him then began eating.  
  
"Sango said that you got quite a bit of shopping done today!" said Miroku. "She says we have all we need!" then he drank some sake.  
  
"Yeah, we did a lot of shopping." he replied as he stirred his food around his plate. He ate a few bites and Miroku went on talking. Inu-yasha's train of reality was de-railed. He sat moving his food around, eating a few bites and drinking Sake. He did not hear Miroku, he did not hear anything except the thumping of his own heart. He was just sitting in his own world.  
  
"Inu-yasha? Hey1 Inu-Yasha!" yelled Miroku and Sango. Miroku ws waving a hand in front of Inu-yasha's face. That startled Inu-yasha.  
  
"Oh, Uh, Yeah?" he asked his cheeks going pink.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" they questioned.   
  
"Yeah, I just have a headache is all. I already took some Excedrin." he said as they nodded their heads.  
  
"Well Sango and I are going out tomorrow to deliver invitations, after all there are only 5 days left till the party. So We were wondering if you would be able to handle the decorating tomorrow?" he said.  
  
Inu-yasha sat for a moment or to before answering.  
  
"Yes, I can do that."  
  
"Great!" said Sango. "Oh and since you will be the one in charge, you can have it decorated however you would like." she said, smiling. Then the rest of dinner went on with Miroku and Sango talking and Inu-yasha listining.  
  
****************************  
  
Inu-yasha climbed under the covers of his bed. Dinner was over, and Inu-yasha had just gotten out of his shower. His hair was still damp, but it did not bother him. He laid on his side and looked out the window across the room. The stars were shining brighter than the moon. And the trees, loomed against the windows.   
  
He reached across the bed, to the little desk and turned on the little sound machine. The sounds of the outdoors, filled the room. He smiled at the sound. He liked the outdoors, he also liked the rain. So he would press the buttons for either one and slept peacefully to it. He lay for a few more minutes, before reaching across again to turn out the lamp.   
  
Now the room was dark, except for the silver light that came from the stars and moon. 


	4. Arrival

Kagome sat silent on the way to head-quarters. She looked out the window watching the trees, and the lines on the road go by. She leaned her head against the window, so she could see the reflection of her eyes. They were cold eyes. Full of hate and anger.  
  
She looked away to watch the scenery drop off slowly as head-quarters came into view. Out in front of the building was the chopper she would be riding in. The van slowly pulled up to the side of it and stopped.  
  
Kagome did a turn in her seat and opened the side door. As she stepped out she covered her eyes with her hand from the bright light. She blinked a few times to get used to it. The driver on the other hand did not seem to mind. He just got out of the van, walked to the back where he opened the trunk to pul out 2 duffle bags.  
  
The duffle bags belonged to Kagome. The Blood-red colored one contained all of her weapons she liked to use and the tools. Well Of Course they would be in the blood colored bag.....  
  
The second bag was jet black. Inside that contained all of her clothes that would help her to fit in to make her assassination easier.  
  
The man, after shutting the trunk, began to walk over to the chopper to put the bags in the cargo box that was open on the side of the air-craft. Kagome was staring to follow when her master stopped her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you good luck" he said smiling. She forced a smile back. She was not a big fan of smiling.  
  
"Before you go, the company wanted to give you this. But don't open it until the pilot says so." he smiled again and handed her a a small brown package. She took it and said her thank-you's and good-bye's. Then quickly turned back to the chopper to board.  
  
She found a seat that was in the back, behind the pilot. She buckled her self in, and settled down into her seat. And then she stared at the brown package that was sitting in her lap. Then the pilot climbed onboard.   
  
"Kagome? I'm Jeff, your Pilot He said as he extended a hand. She took it inher own, and shook hands.  
  
"Did boss tell you everyting?" he questioned. She shook her head so he began to explain.  
  
"We just recently found out that one of the guests, who was also arriving by chopper would not be going, but they have not mentioned anything because they are away. So when we land I will inform them that she is sick, I will pretend to be a messenger from her. , allowing you to get off, get your stuff and sneak around to get in!" he finished smiling!  
  
Kagome nodded and said thank-you. He touched the brim of his hat and sat down at the controls.  
  
She was just about to relax when Jeff began to speak again.  
  
"Put these on. Then the noise won't be so loud.!" he had his arm outstretched. And clutched in his hand were some type off ear-muffs. She took them and placed them over her ears. She laid back in her seat, and listened as the humming of the air-craft began to grow louder.  
  
She felt around the seat and found the button that would recline the seat. As the seat was relining back, the chopper took off, jolting the plane and Kagome, making her release the button and jolt up.   
  
She looked at the pilot. He didn't seem to notice. So she sat back and began to recline again. After she was comfortable she turned her head to look out the open side. She watched as she rose higher and higher. Then they were at the same height, but moving forward. The tree tops and land began to move buy at nauseating pace. So she turned her head, so it was facing the front window. She closed her eyes to see if she could get rid of the nauseating feeling.  
  
"You can open it now!" yelled a voice. She opened her eyes to see the pilot looking at her.   
  
"Open it!" he yelled again. She looked at the package in her lap and then back at him, but he had already turned around again.  
  
She pulled out a pocket knife from her pocket and began to cut at the tape. When it was re-moved she opened the flaps. What was inside it, surprised her.  
  
In one corner Was Wad Of Money, there had To be at least 500 or so dollars. Underneath that was A good luck card, which she picked up and read. She set it back down and found a charm bracelet. On it were 10 little charms of the good luck kitsune Shippo. Tied to the bracelet was a bag with a note pinned to it. The note said, not to put on the 3 charms on the bracelet until she made the 3 kills.   
  
So It was like a counter type thing? So every time she mad a kill she got another charm? She smirked at the thought, as she snapped the bracelet into place on her right wrist. Then she continued to go through the contents. She found a small bottle of sake and a box of her favorite kind of sushi. She thought that was all, but there was another card.  
  
On the front it said in bright bold letter's 'happy birthday'! Happy birthday? She totally forgot today was her birthday. And so the first time in as long as she could remember, she smiled. And a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
She rearranged everything in the box and placed it on the empty seat next to her. Then she fell asleep.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, wake up!" said a gruff voice as she was being shaken, she opened her eyes to look into those of Jeff. She put up her seat.   
  
"Were here. Now I'm going to go do my part. Ok? As soon as you see me up by the door, I'll turn around as if examining the place. That will be your cue to go! Understand?"  
  
She nodded her head. He smiled back and quickly jumped out. She picked up the box and crouched by the door watching Jeff. He walked along the grass, then up to the door. He knocked a few times then turned around.  
  
She quickly jumped out and ran to the other side. She had found that the compartment that held her bags was already open. She opened one, put the box inside, shut it and grabbed them.   
  
She tiptoed toward the front of the machine and watched as the door opened, this was her chance she bolted away from the chopper, and into some bushes.  
  
There was a small cave like entrance in them. She crouched down and went in. She was surprised to find that it was surprisingly big. It went in about 10 feet. And was oval shaped. She crawled over to the farthest part, and set her stuff down.  
  
She began to open the blood-red duffle back. The only reason she could still tell them apart was because the sun was just bearly setting. From it she pulled out a small pillow and blanket. As she began to settle down. She heard the chopper go off. Soon she could not hear it. 


	5. Finishing Touches

"Move those up higher. Right up Over The statue." Said Inu-Yasha as His hand Moved And pointed to where he wanted the decorations. He Had Been Decorating for about 2 hours or so, and was Almost done.  
  
He sighed as he looked around at the room.  
  
Why did This party Have To Have balloons And Crete Paper? Why Not Decorate It Like A Stock Market? Or Better yet hold the party there?   
  
He Chuckled At the thought. All The Guest Were rich And powerful Like Them. And Everyone that Was at The Party Owed Their Fame and Fortune to the Stock Markets. The number's rarely fell, and so they all got good money.  
  
But Some people Thought It was a hoax, They would Think That It Was All a set up.  
  
But everyone that held that certain stock was honest.  
  
"Looks good everybody! Now let's all take the rest of the night off!" yelled Inu-yasha, as he walked across the room to the table. Thank-you's echoed across the room, as the servants left. Inu-Yasha smiled as he picked up the list Sango left for him.  
  
He looked through it. They were Names. A List of names.  
  
He scanned through the first page or two. He did not know anybody on the list!  
  
He should though. They held one of these parties every 4 years or so. But then again, when the party was going on Inu-Yasha would usually stand in a corner or go up to his room.  
  
He did not see the need to associate with anyone.  
  
He set the list down and walked headed to the kitchen to pour himself a much needed glass of Sake.  
  
****************************************  
  
Faint sparks could be seen from the bush Kagome was hiding in. She had her tools out and was sharpening them. She worked quickly and was finished in no time.  
  
She picked up the tools and put them in her case, then put that back in the blood-red bag.  
  
When that was done she pushed it across the ground next the other and leaned against it. She stretched out her legs, it was cramped in here. Her whole body ached, So she would do these small exercises to keep from getting to cramped, to do what she came here for.   
  
She sighed as her leg muscles began to relax, and she laid back. She kept flexing and pointing her toes and bending her legs until finally they were completely relaxed. Then she proceeded With the Rest Of her Body.  
  
Her Arm's, Head, stomach. Everything was so stiff. She wanted to go out and run around the mansion once or twice but did now want to risk it.   
  
She could not get out of her hiding spot until the party. Well, not Even Then, She Had to wait Until the last guest arrived. Her Master Had gotten A hold of the information and found that 243 guests were arriving.   
  
But Luckily they were arriving in pairs or groups.  
  
Now that her whole body was relaxed she rolled over and opened the other duffle bag and pulled out some crackers and a bottled water. She opened the bag of crackers as quietly as she could and laid there eating them.  
  
******************************  
  
Inu-Yasha was not sure how long he had been asleep. But he woke up with a jolt to find himself at the counter, with a half empty bottle of Sake.  
  
He grumbled a few words and rubbed his head. He had a massive headache, and a hangover. He climbed off the barstool and staggered up stairs to his room.  
  
He opened his bedroom door, stumbled in and felt around for the lights. He found them and switched them on, only to switch them back off in a flash. It hurt his eyes, so he just went in and got ready for bed. Then he somehow managed to go across the hallway to the bathroom.  
  
He left the light off, but turned on the cool water and splashed it on his face. It felt cool and refreshing. Then He Opened the Medicine Cabnit, and fumbled around for several minutes as he looked for the excedrin. He took 2 then stumbled off to bed.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome sat and listened. She saw a light come on upstairs, then off, then she heard noises. She was sitting up listening.  
  
She twitched at every sound. She could not be found out, So she slowly opened the blood-red duffel and found a small dagger. Her hand clutched around the handles as she held it, ready to strike if anything entered.  
  
She laid down again, still holding onto the dagger, and fell into a uneasy sleep. 


	6. Kagomes Move

"Welcome, welcome! Come on in!" said a deep voice. The people smiled and walked in the mansion.  
  
Kagome had changed into her outfit, and sat crouched in the bushes, counting all the guests.  
  
She kept her ears and eyes, sharp and alert. She kept absolutely still, never moving or twitching.  
  
It looked as though she was not breathing.  
  
More guests arrived, and the outside was flooded with light. And the deep voice welcomed them again. But For Kagome Everything kept changing.  
  
"212.....213..214.....215........" she counted off the next group of guests as the lined up at the door. Then there was a break in the arrival of guests. So she quickly turned around and grabbed her weapons, then turned back around with them, just as the next pair of guests arrived.  
  
"227....228...229...."she silently counted. But then she winced as her leg cramped up. She carefully moved it and did little exercises. Then she repeated this with her other leg. Sighing with relief she went back to her original position to watch and count.  
  
"That's my cue." she whispered as she counted off the last person. She crept out of the hiding place, and crouching low, she ran toward the side of the house. There she grabbed a hold of the vines that clung to the fence like structure and climbed up toward the open window on the top floor.  
  
She made it to the window, now as she clung onto the sill she peered inside. The lights were off, and it was deadly silent, save for the faint sound of music and laughter from below. She moaned a little from the pain that soared through her muscles as she climbed up into the room.  
  
After she Was inside She Stretched out A little, Then Headed Toward the door. Opening it softly and slowly she peered into the hallway.   
  
"The coast is clear." she said, as she smirked. Whenever she said something like that it made her feel as though she was an agent or spy in an action movie. She stepped out into the hallway to quickly step back in.   
  
Down the hall the sound of a door could be heard shutting. She paused and listened and looked. 5 minutes passed, and so she stepped out again.  
  
She took off down the hallway, stopping at the corners or statues. From there she would peer beyond them and then take off again. Moving quietly and quickly. Then she stopped. In front of her was a larger Banister. As she laid low she crept up to it.  
  
Down below were hundreds of people. They were all talking and dancing to the music that the band played. She crouched lower and began to plot out the three.  
  
She found Miroku and Sango. They were near to the band dancing. Inu-Yasha took a while longer. But she found him standing in a corner.  
  
"Perfect!" she purred. And with that she slowly made her way over to the staircase to her right.  
  
At the top of it was a large window where the full moon was shining brightly, casting a glow onto the darkened areas of the room.  
  
She stood up and Smashed down on the lightswitch breaking the switches in the process. The whole room went dark, and it was accompanied by screams of fear and terror. And The band had stopped playing.  
  
Then a Voice cut through the noise and confusion.   
  
"Everybody! Please Stay Calm. We will Have his Minor Default Fixed Soon! Please stay where you Are And Stay Calm."  
  
That calmed the noise down. But the room now sounded like a pot of a bubbling substance. Voices would rise above others, some high some low, then die down again. Women would shriek in delight and fear as something brushed against them.  
  
Soon all noise died down. A Loud ripping noise could be heard followed by a thud.   
  
Kagome Had Grabbed The Curtain and Swung Down onto the stage.   
  
She stood up and looked into the faces and figures of all the people.  
  
She could see them. But they could not see her. She was wearing a skin-tight black suit making her invisible.   
  
And With that she lunged at her first victim. 


	7. The Party

The party was going fine. All the guests had arrived, the band was playing so the whole room was filled with magical music. Servants were walking around the hundreds of guests with trays, offering food or drinks.  
  
Sango looked around the room.   
  
"Where is he?" she asked her self. She was trying to find inu-yasha. The last time she saw him was when the first guest had arrived.  
  
She spun around and stood on her tippy-toes. There! She found him and proceeded to the corner.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! There You are! Why Aren't You Dancing or Talking With Anybody?" she asked when she reached him.  
  
He blushed a little, and looked down. He could not tell her his reason it was stupid. He looked up and gave her a playful scowl.  
  
"I don't do that kind of thing." he said as he lifted his glass.  
  
Sango giggled a little.   
  
"Come on....please?" she asked as she moved toward him. Inu-Yasha sighed. How could he tell her 'no' without upsetting her? He shook his head a little and took a drink from his glass.  
  
Sango pouted. 'I'll make him dance' she thought.  
  
"Just one dance, with me!" and with that she pulled Inu-yasha out of the corner by his arm, and started to dance.  
  
Inu-yasha was startled by this action. He quickly set down his glass on the table next to him, before dropping it. He was pulled out into the middle of the floor, then Sanog positioned his hands for him.  
  
"Ok, now just follow my lead, I guess" she said as she moved to the beat of the music. Inu-Yasha watched her feet for a few seconds before he actually moved his own.  
  
He was slow, but he got better.  
  
Soon they were dancing around the floor. Inu-Yasha had to smile, at Sango because of her laughter. She spun around once before coming back to dance some more.  
  
The music slowed down, and Sango moved in closer.  
  
"Thank-you." she whispered in Inu-Yasha's ear. He blushed but continued to move to the slow rhythm of the music.  
  
"May I cut in?" asked Miroku as he found Inu-Yasha and Sango. Inu-Yasha nodded and stepped back to let Miroku through. He stood and watched as the couple danced around smiling, at each other, then sharing a kiss.  
  
Inu-Yasha after watching for a moment walked back to his corner. He picked up his glass and drank the rest of it. He closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall, listening to the music.  
  
"So how was dancing with Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku as they moved across the floor. Sango giggled, then laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"He had trouble, but he did fine" she said as she closed her eyes. They Kept dancing and soon they were in front of the stage were the band was.  
  
Sango sighed and lifted her head to kiss Miroku.  
  
Suddenly the lights went off. She looked around, but of course she could not see anything. And instead of beautiful music, it was screams.  
  
"Stay right here." commanded Miroku. With that he left. But his voice was soon heard speaking through the microphone.   
  
"Please, everyone stay calm. We'll have the fault fixed. Stay were you are and Please stay calm." he said. Then he left the stage and tried to find Sango again.  
  
Inu-Yasha Had his ears covered. The screams hurt his ears. He opened his eyes and slowly uncovered his ears. The noise was down, and so he sighed with relief. But then a new noise filled the room. It was a loud, ripping sound followed by a thud.  
  
The whole room was quite, waiting to see what making the ripping noise. There were whispers of guesses of what it might have been. But they were all wrong.  
  
Suddenly a Scream Filled the room and the ears of the people. 


	8. the Fight

Kagome Hit sango, Knocking her down onto the floor. Kagome held her down as Sanog writhed below her, trying to get her arms free. Quickly Kagome had her weapon raised above her head, ready to strike when the lights came on.  
  
That is what threw her off. She was startled that the lights had come back on. She looked up then back at Sango. Kagome had to act fast so she started to plunge the Dagger when she was hit in the side.  
  
Mioku found Sango, and someone on top of her holding a knife. He quickly ran over and kicked her with all his might. And that almost did the trick. She rolled across the floor, dropping the dagger in the process.   
  
Kagome. Kneeled on the floor. Dazed at what just happened. She turned her head sharply to find the one who had done it. She saw him, and pure anger and hate flashed through her eyes. She grabbed her dagger, and stood up, running at Miroku with full speed.  
  
Inu-Yasha was began to run toward the stage. It was difficult, because all the guests were running for the doors. He pushed and shoved his way through the hords of people as they wer screaming 'she has a knife.'  
  
Soon he reached Miroku and Sango. And Running at them was a woman all dressed in black. She was running, at them but her target was Miroku. She raised the dagger in her hand and jumped.  
  
Miroku dived out of the way. Kagome did a flip and landed on the floor. She breathed a few times before turning and charging them again. This time she managed to hit someone.  
  
She had hit Inu-Yasha in the face. But alas she only gave him a scratch.   
  
"What's wrong? Why can't I get any of them?" she questioned her self as she turned and ran again. She was furious. She was sent here to do a job, but yet she was unable to do it as quickly as she wanted.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Inu-Yasha were Startle as well. Why was she trying to kill them? They did not know her. And what did they do to her? Was she one of the thousands that thought there wealth and power from the stock markets a hoax?  
  
Whatever it was, the only thing they knew about her is that she was Hell-bent on murdering them.  
  
The had dodged all of her attacks, and the only one that was truly hurt so far was Inu-Yasha. But it was a mere scratch, no real damage had been done.  
  
But damage could have been done. Several times the 3 of them had come very close to meeting the knife that was aimed at them.   
  
"Come on Kagome, It's not that hard.....is it?" she asked her self as her target moved across the floor. She had been lunging and running for the past half hour or so.  
  
"Why ,oh why couldn't the people have stayed, that way it would have been a lot more easier." she thought.  
  
She ran and lunged again only to trip over some Crete paper that was on the floor, and go rolling.  
  
She laid there for a minute or two hoping her plan would work.   
  
"I ...I think she's down. Shall...shall...we go check it out?" said Miroku as he placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. The other's nodded and stood up. Then they walked over to the what seemed like a unconscious figure.  
  
"Wait a second, let me grab something." said Miroku as he headed toward the wall. He grabbed the golden staff, that was hanging there and proceeded to walk with the rest to Kagome.  
  
Kagome laid silently with her eyes closed, listening closely at there foot steps and their voices. Soon they were right above her.  
  
"I think she is unconscious, either that or dead." said Inu-Yasha. And with that he turned to head back across the room to the staris.  
  
"Now!" yelled Kagome at herself. She quickly rolled over, stood up, and lunged at the back of the figure. Sango let at a gasp, and that signaled Inu-Yasha. He turned around to see the girl running toward him.  
  
But then she fell on her knees, giving Inu-Yasha an evil look, then falling onto the ground. Miroku was standing over her with the staff positioned like a baseball bat. He was breathing heavily, then he slowly began to lower it.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Are you ok?" asked Sango as she ran over next to them. He nodded his head but stopped as sango Screamed out.  
  
"Oh My Gosh Miroku! What did you do?" she asked him.  
  
" I hit her on the upper back knocking her out..why?" he asked giving her his puzzled look. Sango held out a hand and pointed to the tip of the staff. It was drenched in blood.  
  
"I...I ...didn't mean to...I didn't know I did that." he Stammered as some of the blood dripped to the floor.  
  
The looked at the unconscious figure on the floor. Her left shoulder had a deep cut, probably 3 inches long. The blood was seeping everywhere, and her breathing was shallow.  
  
"I know she tried to kill us but we got to help her." stated Sango. "Inu-Yasha, will you carry her upstairs for me so we can treat her wounds? And Miroku will you prepare a guest bedroom and deal with these weapons?" said Sanso. The two men nodded and did what she asked them.  
  
Soon Kagome was dressed in some of Sango's Pajamas and her wound was cleaned and dressed. 


	9. New Plan

Kagome awoke in the morning to find herself lying in a bed with dark purple covers. She lifted her arm to rub her eyes stopping to notice the pajama's. They weren't her's. She put her arm back down and looked around the room. She didn't recognize it.  
  
That's when it hit her. She thought back to what happened the night before. She was fighting, then a searing pain ripped through her shoulder. And now she was here. She turned her shoulder to her left arm and pulled open the shirt a little. There was a bandage that was wrapped around it and her shoulder.  
  
"But why did they help me?" she whispered. She had tried to kill them, but here they were restoring her health. She closed her eyes, and began to think.  
  
"I'll put up an act, then as soon as I get better they'll be dead" she thought to herself as she smirked. Yes it had to work.  
  
She laid there for a few minutes thinking and plotting, to wrapped up in her own mind, that she did not notice the door open and three people walk in. She just sat there with her eyes closed, thinking. As soon as she got it all worked out, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Them!" she yelled mentally. She knew she had to go through with her plan, but it was going to be so hard.   
  
"I'll just stay quite, then nothing will go wrong." she thought, as her hands clenched the bed spread, and her eyes set into a glare.  
  
"Good morning" said Sango as she stepped up near the bed. "Did you sleep well?".   
  
Kagome did not answer, she only clenched the blankets tighter and turned her head slightly.  
  
Sango neared the bed some more. In her hands she held ointments and bandages.  
  
"Could you sit up please? I...I need to change your bandages." she stated. She only stammered because of Kagome's Ice cold glare.  
  
Kagome released the blankets and slowly sat up. But she made a mistake, she put her left arm out to help sit up, and she cried out. She shot her right arm out to grab her left shoulder as she hunched over. Her breathing got heavy as she sat with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Are you ok?" cried out Sango. She raised an arm to help but Kagome quickly turned her head and glared again. So she quickly removed her hand.  
  
Kagome sat for a few minutes, trying to forget the pain. After what seemed like an eternity, she released her grip on her shoulder and unbuttoned the top few buttons on the pajamas and slid it down her arm.  
  
Sango again, reached her arm out and set it on the bandage. When she got no reaction from the girl she unpinned it and took off the wrappings. Then she peeled back the heavy linen revealing the wound.  
  
It was still bleeding but not as much as that night.   
  
"This may hurt for a moment." Said Sango as she pressed a cloth soaked with antibiotics against the wound. Kagome gritted her teeth, and squeezed her eyes shut letting a few tears escape.  
  
Then it was removed, only to be replaced with Sango's finger.  
  
Sango had put a cream on her finger and was putting it on and around the cut. When she was finished, with the medicines, she took out some clean linen and placed it over the wound, taped it down, the proceeded to wrap bandages around her shoulder and arm.  
  
"What is you name?" she inquired as she wrapped the bandage around the shoulder. Kagome clenched the bedspread again, and whispered "Kagome......."  
  
"That's all I'll tell them" thought Kagome. It was going to be hard to keep her mouth shut. But as long as they don't ask her questions and demand answers. Sango said she was finished so Kagome buttoned up her shirt again, the laid back down, wincing at the sling twinge of pain.  
  
"Kagome? We would like to ask you a few questions." said Miroku as he stepped forward. Kagome started to panic, they could not ask her questions. Well they could but it would be hard to not answer them.  
  
"First, why were you hell-bent on murdering us?" he asked in a rather stern voice. Kagome closed her eyes and her breathing grew heavy. She would not answer. She grabbed the blankets again.  
  
"Kagome?" questioned Miroku, as he gave her a puzzled look. Why won't she answer?  
  
"Kagome..Please answer the quetion." he stated. She slowly shook her head. He sighed in frustration. First she tries to kill them and now when they try to find out why, she won't answer.  
  
"Will you answer any questions?" asked Inu-Yasha. Again Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Why not?" he asked. This time she remained motionless. She glared at them again. Miroku sighed once before speaking.  
  
"I'll bring up breakfast for you in a few minutes." and with that everyone left the room. Kagome could not believe how easy that was. She sighed and whispered yes. Her plan was starting to take place.  
  
A few minutes later, just as Miroku said, he came back to her room with tray. He walked in, and set the tray on a bed-side table, where Kagome would have easy access to the food. After setting it down he left the room.  
  
The smells filled Kagome's senses. But she didn't dare eat it. What if it was drugged? Then when she was doped up, they would ask her the question's and she would give them the answers.  
  
She closed her eyes and ignored the cries of hunger from her stomach. she opened her eyes again, and saw the food. So carefully she turned so she was laying on her right shoulder. She laid there thinking when she heard the door of her room creak open.  
  
"You didn't eat." the voice stated. She turned over and saw Inu-Yasha. He was staring at the tray then he looked at her.  
  
"How come you didn't eat? Are you afraid we did something to it?" he barked at her. Kagome nodded her head.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed, picked up the tray and left the room. He took it down to the kitchen and set it down, hard.   
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" questioned Sango.  
  
"She didn't eat her food. She was afraid we did something to it." he said trying to keep his anger under. Sango sighed and went back to stirring her tea.  
  
"Don't worry, in a few day's, she'll be taking and eating." said Miroku. And with that he picked up his Tea and drank the whole thing.  
  
Kagome Laid there in bed, with tears blurring her vision. Why did he have to yell at her? So she was afraid to eat, He does not need to yell.  
  
"Be strong Kagome" she whispered to herself "in a few weeks they'll be dead." 


	10. Improvements?

Kagome had not eaten her lunch. It came back down to the kitchen in the same manner as her breakfast. Cold and untouched.  
  
"Well she'll have to eat sometime." stated Miroku as he poured everyone a glass of Sake. They all drank and ate, forgetting Kagome. Besides why should they care? She tried to kill them and thy are being kind to her. But yet, she still aimed hate toward them.  
  
Kagome laid in bed. Her stomach hurt, and was rumbling with emptiness and pain. She laid a hand over it and rubbed it, trying to forget the pain. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could go 3 days without food and water. But she had not practiced in a long time. So she knew it would be hard.  
  
She did a few breathing exercises before opening her eyes. She hummed a song to herself, and then stopped. She was bored, she needed some type of physical activity. She thought about what she could do, then she started to do exercises for her legs Then she did some for her stomach. She lifted her legs and moved them up towards her head.  
  
After several minutes of this, she relaxed. Then she needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Great just what I need" she thought. But she could not and would not call for assistance. She thought long and hard and finally began to sit up. She winced a little at the slight twinge of pain.  
  
Now that she was sitting up she managed to rotate her body so she was on the edge of the bed.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Then nodding her head she stood up. She stood glued to the spot for a while, then moved her foot out in front of her. She wobbled but regained her balance. Then she moved her other leg. Soon she made it to the bedroom door.   
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha? Asked Sango. He had been looking up at the kitchen ceiling about every five minutes or so.   
  
"I keep hearing something, and I'm not sure if it's just me or not."   
  
"I think it's just you, I mean you know how old this house is right?" said Miroku as he moved over to the sink. He turned on the water rinsed his cup, then shut it off.  
  
"I guess your right." Inu-Yasha sighed. But then the sound of water running through pipes was heard. That noise was only heard when something up stairs was being used. The only person up stairs was Kagome, Because they had given the servants 5 days off.  
  
Quickly the 3 bolted from their spots and ran upstairs. They reached the bathroom, and saw light seeping under the bathroom door. They could hear water running.  
  
Kagome shut off the water, and toweled off her hands. She flicked out the lights and reached out for the door-knob. She was looking down, so what she met when she opened the door were three pairs of feet. She gasped and looked up, to meet 3 angry, upset, and startled faces.  
  
There was silence. No one knew what to say. Kagome turned pink in the face.   
  
"Now I'm going to get it" she thought. She held onto the door knob and backed away an inch or 2.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Sango. Kagome just nodded her head slowly. Miroku let out an irritated sigh, and balled his hands into fists. He clenched them so hard that his knuckles went white. Miroku's face was now turning a light red.  
  
Inu-Yasha touched his shoulder and shook his head. Miroku took a few deep breathes and un curled his hands. He extended a hand out to Kagome. She looked at it, then up at him.  
  
"let me take you back to your room" he said with anger outlining the words.  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and took Miroku's hand. Then he stepped behind her placed a hand roughly on her right shoulder and pushed her down the hall and into her room. When they reached her bed Kagome had tears in her eyes. All she did was go use the bathroom, so why was he all upset?  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sango came into the room and watched as Miroku let go of Kagome to pull back the covers on her bed.   
  
"Get in." he commanded at Kagome. But she just stood there. She closed her eyes and willed the tears to go back, to stay in the vault where she had kept them for all those years. But they disobeyed. And they fell down her cheeks. She folded her arms and walked up to the bed. Then stopped, it seemed like a cage to her. But she sat down and the laid back in the pillows.  
  
Miroku had seen the tears and felt bad. Maybe he should not been so ruff with her. But she was so damn irritating. He pulled up the covers then bent low to her face.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. Kagome nodded weakly.  
  
"Listen...I'm sorry, ok?" he said. Again Kagome nodded weakly. Miroku sighed, and turned around to leave the room. Inu-Yasha and Sango followed. When they were out in the hallway and the door was shut they began to ask questions.  
  
"What were you sorry about?" asked Inu-Yasha.   
  
"I guess I was a little more rough with her than I thought I was and she was crying." he sighed and shook his head slowly.  
  
"I need more sake." and with that the 3 headed back to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome had turned and was laying on her side, crying. All she did was leave bed to use he bathroom, and then they got mad. What was wrong with everybody? She let out a sob, and buried her face in the purple pillows.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Would you take dinner up to Kagome?" asked Sango as she came out with a forth tray. Inu-Yasha nodded, and took the tray and his own. And began to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Why are you taking your tray?" she questioned.   
  
"I'm going to make sure she eats" he said over his shoulder. He began to climb the stairs up to Kagome's temporary bedroom. He somehow managed to open the door and enter her room. He walked, and set his tray down on a seat then walked over to Kagome and set her tray down on the night-stand.  
  
Kagome sat up and watched him. was he eating with her? Her answer was questioned when he moved the chair up to her bed, and picked up his tray to sit down. She sat and watched him as he slowly ate his food. Then he stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Eat." he commanded before turning again to his food. She looked over at her food then back at him. He was watching her.  
  
"I'm not leaving until that tray is clean." he said. She looked down at the hills in the blanket that her feet made. Then looked back up, to meet Inu-Yasha's gaze. Then she propped herself up to take the tray. She held the fork and poked some of the items before actually eating anything.  
  
Soon her plate was clear, and was sitting back on the night-stand. Inu-Yasha finished a little before her and sat to make sure she finished. She did and laid back down to go to sleep. He smiled, and took the tray's, stood up and left.  
  
"She ate it?" asked a surprised Miroku. Inu-Yasha smiled and nodded. As he set down the empty tray. 


	11. fighting

Kagome sat up. Inu-Yasha had entered her room with breakfast, and Sango had come in to change the bandages. Miroku came to but stood in the corner next to the door. Kagome sat up, and pulled down the shirt for Sango. Sango quickly cleaned and wrapped the wound. And left.  
  
Then Inu-Yasha set the tray down, and left. Kagome finished buttoning up her shirt and moved back so she was sitting up against the pillows. She was about to reach for her breakfast when she noticed Miroku walking over toward her. She felt a little afraid. She sat up quickly and balled her hands into fists.  
  
Miroku sat down in the chair by the bed that Inu-Yasha had set there the night before. He sighed and looked down. Then ran a hand through his hair, before looking up at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome....we need to talk." he said.  
  
She averted her eyes and nodded.  
  
"Kagome? Please talk with me." he asked, he seemed really upset. He sighed, again as he waited for her answer. Kagome started to panic, she could lose her job, everything she came to know and love, would be gone. She sighed and whispered. 'Alright.'  
  
Miroku managed a weak smile before continuing.  
  
"Why do you want to kill us?" he asked in a soft but stern voice. Kagome blushed a light pink and looked down.  
  
" I was assigned to." she whispered. She kept her eyes downcast, as Miroku continued to ask her questions.  
  
"So you're an assassin who was assigned to kill us?" he asked, shocked that he now knew that someone was trying to kill them. Kagome nodded yes as tears filled her eyes. She was betraying her master and other members of the head-quarters. Tears fell onto the purple blankets, making darker spots.  
  
Miroku sighed and got up to leave. At least he had answers. He left the room, and shut the door. Out in the hallway was Sango, and Inu-Yasha. They were waiting for answers.  
  
"She said she's an assassin who was told to assassinate us." he said. Sango Gasped and began to feel weak. Inu-Yasha on the other hand asked more questions.  
  
"Did she say who told her to kill us?" he asked. Miroku just Shook his Head.  
  
"She started crying and I decided to stop aski........." Miroku stopped as they heard a 'click' noise come from behind him. He spun around and grabbed the doorknob. It was locked!  
  
"She locked it! Damnit!" he yelled as he tried to open the door. This room could only be locked from the inside. And you could not un-lock it from outside. Inu-Yasha had had enough. He pushed Miroku aside and began to pound on the door.   
  
"Unlock the door Kagome!" he yelled. He would have liked to knock the door down but it was solid oak, and was not sure if she was behind it or not.   
  
"Kagome! Unlock Ths Door! Kagome!" he yelled. He was not going to give up.  
  
Kagome sat on the bed staring at the door behind tear soaked eyes. She hugged her knees up to her chest and listened to them yell and pound on the door. She wanted it to stop. She wiped a sleeve across her eyes and turned her head to the side, and looked at the plate of food.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped pounding on the door, when something from the inside smacked against it. It was a thud, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Then It was Kagome's voice.  
  
"Leave me Alone!" she yelled at them.   
  
"Here let me try." said Sango as she stepped up to the door. She lightly rapped on it and talked.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome may I please come in? I just want to talk. Kagome? Please let me in?" she said.  
  
Everyone in the hall waited, five minutes passed and then the door opened. Kagome stepped aside to let Sango in then shut the door again.  
  
As Sango entered she saw the door. Breakfast was all over it, and broken glass was on the floor. She could tell what Kagome had thrown at the door. Together they went and sat down on the bed and were silent.  
  
Kagome was the first to speak.  
  
"Why are they so mean to me?" she said as she let out a small sob.  
  
"Who? Who's mean to you?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha and Miroku. I just get up to use the bathroom and Miroku get's mad."  
  
"He was just frustrated. And how was Inu-Yasha mean to you?"  
  
"He forced me to eat, and just now. They were swearing and yelling." she said, Kagome Buried her face in her hands and cried. Sango could see why she was upset. She took the smaller girl in her arms and hugged her.  
  
Kagome cried while in Sango's arms, and Sango rubbed her back and told her everything would be better. Kagome nodded when Sango said things like this. Soon Inu-Yasha and Miroku were there, Watching the two women. The men Had Heard what Kagome Had said, so they came to apologize.  
  
They walked over and kneeled in front of Kagome And Miroku took Her Hand. Kagome looked up, And Wiped The tears away.  
  
"Kagome, we just wanted to say were sorry for upsetting you, and could you forgive us?" said Inu-Yasha. Kagome managed a weak smile and nodded. Inu-Yasha stood up and gave her a hug, then stepped back for Miroku to do the same.  
  
"We'll leave you alone for a little while. And in an hour or so I'll come back up to clean up the mess by the door. Ok?" asked Sango. Kagome said it was so the three left.  
  
"No..." Kagome said. It was her mess. So she found her old clothes and made a bag out of it. She wiped down the door the picked up all the pieces of glass. When she was finished she tied it up and looked around to find a trash can. There wasn't one in her room, so she went to the bathroom to find that there was not one it there either.  
  
She decided that she had to go downstairs if she wanted a trash can. She started walking down the stairs, but she was preoccupied with the pictures that were on the wall. She stopped to examine a picture, but when she stopped she had stopped right on the pajama's.  
  
"Kagome!" came a startled cry. Kagome turned to see who it was but turned to quick and tripped on the Pajama's and fell. 


	12. Discoveries

Kagome awoke in the morning with a large head ache and three faces staring down at her. It startled her for a second, but she settled down. She closed her eyes as pain came, she lifted a hand to her head and ran her fingers over where it hurt.  
  
"Wh...what happened?" she asked, as she opened her eyes to look into the faces of Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Sango. She studied their faces. They were Marked with anger, sadness, and frustration. What was going on?  
  
"You fell down the stairs, and were knocked unconscious for 2 days. What the hell were you doing out of bed?" said Miroku as his voice grew louder. Kagome closed her eyes and thought back.  
  
"I...I cleaned up the mess I made, and was trying to find a garbage can, but there wasn't one up here, so I was going downstairs. I got distracted, and then I heard my name. That's all I remember." she said.  
  
"well let me tell you." said Miroku "you turned and tripped, you would have rolled to the bottom of the stairs if Inu-Yasha had not ran up to stop you from rolling. Then you slept for two days, and during that time we decided what we were going to do"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kagome. You need to stay in this room, and if you can't do that yourself we will assign people to stay in here and watch you. Do I make myself clear?" yelled Miroku. Kagome didn't answer. She just started to cry.  
  
"Now what's wrong?" asked Sango in a frustrated voice.  
  
"I hate being yelled at. All my life I had an abusive Father. I watched him beat my Mom till she was dead, then I watched as he killed himself. All my life I was yelled at. That's why I became an assassin, there I was never yelled at." Kagome screamed at them.  
  
"And I hate being locked up. I never had friends Because my da would lock me in my room so he would not hurt me. I hate it, I don't want to be locked up again, or yelled at....I just want those memories to go away." she continued as her voice died down. She sat sobbing as the others sat and stared at her in shock.  
  
Tears came to there eyes as Kagome revealed her past. It must have been a rough life for her. They turned there eyes so they would not have to look at her. Kagome, turned onto her side and buried her face into the soft pillow.  
  
"please....please...don't make me relive those horrible days....please." whispered Kagome as her tears receded. Inu-Yasha looked up at this small plea. Her voice didn't sound like a woman's, but a small child's. It was a frightened voice, a sad voice.   
  
Soon, Kagome fell asleep, so the three quietly walked out into the hallway, where they all stood and stared at each other, each having a face with guilt, and sadness etched into it. They stood silent for several seconds before anyone actually spoke.  
  
"I feel bad." said Sango in a voice so quite you could bearly here it. All the others could do was nod in agreement, then they each departed.  
  
Kagome's sleep was filled with Monster's. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. She tossed and turned.  
  
"Wake up!" she yelled at herself, but her body, spirit and mind, disobeyed her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she laid in bed, watching the nightmare behind her closed eyes. But then it finally ended.  
  
She rolled over onto her back and took several deep breathes.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Sango as she entered her room. Kagome sat up and watched as Sango stood in the doorway.  
  
"Dinner is ready, would you like to join us?" she asked.  
  
"Is it ok?" Sango nodded her head yes, so Kagome got out of bed and pulled on a robe. Then she And Sango walked down to the Dining room. When they entered the men had there heads bowed, but looked up when Sango cleared her throat.  
  
"Come on." Urged Sango as she pulled Kagome with her. They Sat in the two seats that were across the table from Inu-Yasha and Miroku. After they were seated the Servants came in with their food and set it down in front of them. They were about to start eating the food when a man came in holding 2 duffel bags.  
  
"Excuse me sir. But I found these outside." he said as he held them up. Kagome looked up and gasped.  
  
"My bags!"  
  
"Wait? Your bags?" asked a confused Miroku.   
  
"Yes my bags."  
  
"Very well then. Um, take them up to my bedroom, then I shall return them to Kagome." said Miroku. The servant bowed and walked off.  
  
"Why can't he just take them up to my room?" asked Kagome, who badly wanted her possessions  
  
"I want to search through them, and take out all weapons."  
  
"I'll save you the time. All my tools and weapons are in the blood-red bag." she stated calmly. Miroku was shocked. Why had she just told him that? He bet it was a trick. He would just check to make sure.  
  
"Damnit." said Miroku as he zipped up the bag.  
  
"What's wrong Miroku?"  
  
"She was telling the truth Sango. I thought she was tricking us, but like she said all her tools were in the red bag." Sango nodded her head, and turned back to brushing her hair. Miroku picked up the black duffel and walked out of the room, down to Kagome's.  
  
"Come in!" called Kagome. She had heard a knocking, so she quickly called it out, as she turned on the lamp on the table. Miroku entered and set the duffel on the bed.  
  
"I was returning the bag as promised."  
  
"Thank-you." she said as she grabbed it. Miroku turned around to leave, but stopped when Kagome began to speak.  
  
"Miroku, you don't happen to have any books around, do you?" asked Kagome. "I would like to read something."  
  
"In the morning I shall show you where the Library is." and with that he left the room. 


	13. Plans

Morning Came, And Kagome was brushing her hair, anxiously awaiting Miroku to come to show her the Library. She set down the brush to examine her face. Her eyes were a light pink from all the crying, and oh, was she a mess. She ran a hand through her hair, it was smooth, but it needed to be washed.  
  
She sighed, as she picked up the brush again.  
  
Miroku was confused and frustrated. What kind of games was Kagome playing? He knew she was up to something, and with god as his witness he would find out. He quickened his pace down the hallway, and reached Kagome's room.  
  
He opened the door, and saw Kagome brushing her hair.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ready to go?" he asked. She turned quickly and set the brush down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"Then come on." he said. Kagome stood up quickly and walked with him. They walked down the long hallway, turned a corner and went down another passage. Miroku stopped, and opened a door to their left. They stepped inside. Kagome was confused. This was not a library, It didn't even have books.  
  
It had 3 couches and 2 large cushioned chairs. And all the walls had beautiful paintings. The ceiling had a large glass pane, so the outside world could look in. Then there were torches on metal stands around the room. Kagome stood and stared, Until Miroku's voice snapped her out of it.  
  
"Come on Kagome."  
  
"Wh..OH! Sorry." She walked across the room. There Miroku opened a door. The door was painted over so it fit in with the walls, but it had a doorknob. Kagome cocked an eyebrow, It was clever.  
  
The new room they stepped inside of, had shelves full of books. The shelves all lined the walls then had a few standing in the middle. Then there were some tables and chairs off to the side.  
  
"You can choose some books then take them back to your room, then when you finish them, bring them back, and choose a few more."  
  
"Wow.....so I can choose any book?"  
  
"Any book." so Kagome walked off through the shelves and began to look. She found books that were fiction and non-fiction, Biographies and history. There were Sci-fi books and horror. There were so many. So Kagome just walked down the aisle and looked through all the books. When she found one, she would like to read, she took it.  
  
Miroku stood back and watched her. She looked at the books, or studied them. She looked like a child, who just learned to read and was choosing books to read. He smiled, then frowned, He needed to find out what games she was playing.  
  
He walked over to her, she reached up and took a book from the top shelf to look at. She had her head down and was looking at it when he reached her.  
  
"I guess you want to know why I told you about my duffel bags and the tools, ne?" she asked her head still down.  
  
"Yes, why did you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know, really I don't." she said as she looked up at him.  
  
"Ok, then what game are you playing?"  
  
"What game?"  
  
" I know your up to something Kagome and don't lie." Miroku said as he advanced on her. Kagome began to back up until she was up against a shelf. Miroku placed one hand on either side of her.  
  
"Tell me Kagome, what are you up to."  
  
"Nothing! I don't know what your talking about."  
  
Miroku slammed his hand on the shelf.  
  
"Stop Lying Kagome!"   
  
"I'm not!" this time she was able to hold the tears back. She threw down the books and broke out of Miroku's cage. She ran out of the room, out the next and into the hallway. She walked down the hall, fuming with anger.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" asked a voice. She looked up to see Inu-Yasha. He reached a hand out and wiped away a single tear that had managed to escape.  
  
"Are you ok? What's wrong?" So Kagome told him the hold story.  
  
"Ok, go back to your room, and I'll straighten things out."  
  
"Ok....thank-you."  
  
Inu-Yasha walked into the library and found Miroku, with his back toward him, leaning against the shelf. He walked up to the figure and started to yell.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No the books, of course you!"  
  
"It's Kagome!"  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I know she's up to something."  
  
"If she is it's probably Suicide for the way you been treating her Miroku!" and with that Inu-Yasha walked off. Miroku let out a irritated sigh, picked up the books and left. He was walking back down the hallway to Kagome's room.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it. She did a few moments later.  
  
"I brought you your books."  
  
"Thank-you." she said as she took them.  
  
"And I want to apologize for the way I've been acting toward you."  
  
"It's ok...I probably would have been the same way." she smirked and Miroku smiled back. Then he turned and left. 


	14. Confusing puzzle

Kagome sat In her be, looking through the box of gifts she had received. She looked through the cards and read all the comments. She sighed. They called her 'great' and 'number 1'...  
  
"If only they could see you now" she whispered to her self. Crying every 20 minutes acting a little clueless. But at least it was working right?  
  
A few more weeks of acting like this, and soon Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Sango, would trust her. Then Kagome could strike. Sure, she had to reveal some of her dark secrets from her past, but what ever helped. She carefully placed the cards back in the box, then pulled out the charm bracelet.  
  
She unwrapped the bag and began to hook the 3 charms on.  
  
"Well they're already as good as dead..."  
  
Inu-Yasha was laying in his bed. He was so confused. First the girl tries to kill them, then they bring her in, and take care of her. And Miroku keeps getting pissed at Kagome, then apologizing to her. He rubbed his head as he tried to sort the thoughts out.  
  
Yes, he was still upset at almost being killed, and not knowing why, but yet, at the same time he felt bad for the girl. He closed his eyes and let out a low growl.  
  
"And we thought women were confusing."  
  
Sango opened Kagome's door and walked in.  
  
"Kagome? I'm need to check on your wound."  
  
"Oh..ok." she said as she set down her book. She unbuttoned her shirt and slid it down her arm.  
  
Sango undid the wrappings, and peeled it back.  
  
"It's almost healed. I would give it a few more day's and no more bandages, lets give it some air."  
  
"Ok! Sango..umm, could I get a shower? I felt as if it's been ages."  
  
"Oh, of course. Come on I help you find everything." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and they headed down the hall to the bathroom, Kagome got in trouble for using a few nights before. When they were inside Sango began to explain everything.  
  
"Ok, here is the shampoos and conditioners, and soap and luffa are here." she said pointing to racks and bottles in the shower.  
  
"Under the sink are towels and wash-clothes. And when your done, there are these guests robe's you can use." she finished, and with that she left.  
  
Kagome locked the door, and headed over to the shower. She began to run the water until she got the desired temperature, then pulled the stick, so it engaged the shower. She took off her clothes and stepped in.  
  
The water felt wonderful. She raised her hands up as if catching the water, and let it flow over her. Then she turned and grabbed a bottle of Herbal Essence and poured it over her head. She washed her hair and rinsed then repeated with the conditioner. Oh, it felt so good to have clean hair, and a clean body she thought as she rinsed the soap suds off her body.  
  
Then she just let the water run for a few more minutes before actually shutting it off. She stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed a robe and wrapped it around herself. After she tied the sash she opened the cupboard and pulled out a towel, to towel dry her hair.   
  
Then she wrapped the towel around her hair to keep it up before stepping out into the hallway. Where she ran into Miroku.  
  
"Did you enjoy your shower?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who told you, you could go in there?"  
  
"I asked Sango, and she said it would be ok."  
  
"Oh..ok." and with that he walked off.  
  
' Just remember Kagome.' she told herself 'not all men are annoying, most are dead'  
  
Inu-Yasha heard the yelling voices grow louder as he neared Miroku and Sango's room. He silently walked up and opened the door a crack.  
  
"It was just a shower, Miroku, Why are you against that."  
  
"I'm not! I would just like to be informed next time, sO I know where she is and when."  
  
"Why?!?"  
  
"One week ago she tried to kill us, and I'm upset. And for all we know she could be planning something, and we'll all end up dead!"  
  
Inu-Yasha could hear Sango yell something but could not make it out because he closed the door.  
  
Then deciding he had nothing better to do, he went to go se what Kagome was up to. He peered inside her room in the same fashion he did with Miroku and Sango. He found her lying on her belly on the bed reading a book.  
  
He closed the door and thought.   
  
' Miroku, what are you smoking?"  
  
Now Inu-Yasha was more confused than ever. He scratched his ear, and tried to put all the pieces together, but found none of tem to work. It was like a giant Jigsaw puzzle that was missing all the important pieces. 


	15. Suspicions revealed

Kagome shut the book and placed it on the night-stand. She had finished the 3 she had chosen. So she rolled off her bed and picked them up and headed back toward the library. She went back into the room, and opened the concealed door. As she entered the library, she saw Miroku sitting at one of the tables. She ignored him and went to put the books back and choose more.  
  
"Why are you up this late and what are you doing in here Kagome?"  
  
"I can't sleep, and you said I could come back here and choose more when I finished these." she said holding up the books. Miroku nodded his head, and waved his hand, signaling that she could carry on.  
  
Miroku looked down at his watch. It was 1:34 am. He came in here, because he was confused, mad, and non-tired also. He picked up the pen to the left of him, and began drawing little nonsense doodles around the paper's he pulled from the printer.  
  
The pen moved around the paper, it was as if it had it's own life. Miroku was just holding it. His face had a blank expression, and his eyes looked empty. It was as though the pen drained his life, and used it to move around marking things for itself, no longer being commanded.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Wh..oh yeah...just a little tired."  
  
"Well I have the new books so I'm going to go back."  
  
"G'night Kagome." He did not hear another sound from her, only the shutting door. Now the room was completely silent. He noticed something different about Kagome. He didn't know what though. He could see it, but could not place it. What was it? He thought back. Her wrist!! There was something on it.  
  
He stood up and left the library, to go to his destination of Kagome's room. He opened the door and found Kagome laying under the covers on her side reading. He walked over to her and stretched out his hand.  
  
Kagome saw his hand shoot out and gasped. She rolled back, but not in enough time. Miroku grabbed her wrist, but threw it down and lunged at her again. This time she Managed to roll off the bed and back away. Miroku Jumped up on the bed and jumped at her. She turned to run, but Miroku managed to grab her by her knees, tripping her.  
  
He rolled her over so she was on her back and he straddled her stomach. he grabbed her Right wrist and pulled down the Pajama sleeve, revealing a charm bracelet. He had seen it before. It was in the beat up little box in the bag. The Bag. He got off of her and scrambled across the bed to get her duffel. He opened it and pulled out the box.  
  
Kagome stood up and watched him. Had he snapped? She began to walk to the door. She wanted to go quietly and slowly as so she could probably get away easier than if she ran. She was not 10 feet from the door when the box hit it. She gasped and turned to see Miroku charging at her. She quickened her pace and threw open the door. And began to run down the hallway, with Miroku at her heals.  
  
He lunged and tripped her, then straddled her waist again. Then He shoved the bag, with the note in her face. Sango and Inu-Yasha cam out and watched the scenes unfold.  
  
"I knew you were up to something!"  
  
"What are you....mmmpphhh.....talking about?" asked Kagome as she tried to breath. It was not easy with Miroku sitting on her.  
  
"This! It says put these three charms on after you made the kill. We were your three victims.!"  
  
"Mmmppphhh...What's....your point?"  
  
"The bag is torn open and there are 3 more charms on your bracelet from when I counted last time!!" He grabbed her wrist again and held it up. Kagome tried to pull her wrist back, but his grip was strong. And Inu-Yasha decided he had had enough.  
  
"Get off her!" he yelled as he grabbed Miroku by the back of the shirt and threw him against the wall. Miroku was still holding onto Kagome's wrist and bracelet when he was flung back. So Kagome was sat up and the bracelet was snapped off her wrist. It landed in the hallway, broken.  
  
Kagome's expression went blank for a moment. Then she looked up at Miroku.  
  
"Do you want to know why I put those on?" she asked, in a scary voice. "Because all of you were nice to me, So I put them on, so that when I went back to headquarters, my master would see the 3 extra charms and figure you 3 were dead, when you would all be here living safely." she lied. And with that she stood up and left back to her room.  
  
"She's Lying!:" shouted Miroku  
  
"Now what are you accusing her of Miroku?" asked an Upset Sango.  
  
"It's obvious enough. If you would just take of the beer vision goggles to see you..."  
  
"Just tell us!" shouted Inu-Yasha, cutting Miroku off.  
  
"The headquarters! They would read the news, and see it on T.V. and they wouldn't see anything about our 'deaths' and they would know she is lying then send someone else out here!"  
  
They all stayed in their positions in the hallway thinking about it. Inu-Yasha sighed and picked up the bracelet.   
  
"I'll take Kagome out tomorrow, to get this fixed, lunch and hopefully answers." he said, then he walked back to his room. Sango walked over to Miroku and helped him up.  
  
"I know you have suspicions but, can't you give her a chance? With out suspecting everything she says and does? Please?"   
  
"Yeah, I can. And I'm sorry. It's just, well I don't know."  
  
"It's ok dear." she said as she kissed him. "lets go to bed. It's to early to be up" and with that Miroku followed her back to their room. 


	16. fun

"Kagome...wake up....wake up Kagome...." whispered Inu-Yasha as he gently shook her by the shoulder. He only stooped as she began to stir. She rolled over onto her back and raised an arm to rub her eyes. Then she looked up at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time to get up, and I'm taking you out today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just get dressed and meet me in the hallway." He turned and left the room. Kagome sat up confused. 'Taking her out?' she shrugged it off, and climbed out of the bed. At the foot of the bed were piles of clothes. She smiled, and walked toward them. It took her 10 minutes of searching to find the right outfit. A dark green peasant top shirt, with black jeans.   
  
After dressing, she walked over to the little dressing stand, and sat down. She picked up her brush and began doing her hair. She tried 3 different types before choosing one she liked. She quickly braided her hair, checked her self one last time. The slipped on her shoes and exited the room.  
  
Inu-Yasha was in the hallway with his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth against the wall. Kagome had to clear her throat to announce her presence. He quickly jerked up and looked at her. She was beautiful, everything she was wearing complimented her greatly. After he realized he had been staring he turned his head blushing. But looked back as Kagome giggled.  
  
He smiled, and stretched out his hand. Kagome stared at it for a moment before taking it. She gasped slightly when her hand was enveloped by his. It was gentle, soft, and warm. As they began to walk down the hallway Kagome kept her eyes glued to their clasped hands.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh..yeah." Inu-Yasha gave her a weird glance then began to walk down the stairway. When they reached the bottom, Kagome stopped and looked around. She had never seen this part of the house. But she snapped out of it as Inu-Yasha gently tugged on her hand. And for a 3rd time they started walking.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"Is it ok? I don't want to get in trouble."  
  
"Miroku? If he gives you any trouble just get me. And yes It's ok." and he made another grab at the doorknob. He turned it slowly, and pulled it opened. It was a light gray-pull color outside. The grass and trees, were a dark rich green. Inu-Yasha let go of Kagome's hand so he could shut the door. She stood there and inhaled deeply. She missed the outdoors.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around again and tapped Kagome on the arm before bounding down the steps. She smirked and followed. He picked up speed and ran around the left side of the house. Kagome  
  
followed in the same suit. She rounded the corner and stopped. He wasn't there anymore. It was like he Vanished.  
  
"Gotcha!" shouted Inu-Yasha as he clamped his hands down on Kagome's shoulders. She squealed, and jumped away. Inu-Yasha doubled over in laughter and soon Kagome, after she caught her breath, did the same. Finally they regained their composure and stood up. Inu-Yasha turned and cocked his head, telling her to follow.   
  
After walking a few more yards, they came up to a giant shed that was next to the house. Inu-Yasha bent over and pulled up the door, letting light in, revealing to cars. The first one was a black jaguar and the other a dark blue Porsche. Inu-Yasha walked began to walk in but stopped.  
  
Damnit. I forgot my keys. Um, Kagome you stay here I'll be right back." with that he turned around and disappeared. Kagome leaned against the frame of the garage and sighed. He was so nice, but yet....how could she explain it. Then she gasped. Was she feeling...attracted to him?  
  
"I thought you guys left Inu-Yasha" stated Miroku, as Inu-Yasha entered the kitchen.   
  
"Nope, I forgot my Keys." he said as he plucked them off the counter.  
  
"So...where's Kagome?"  
  
"Outside by the cars. Why?"  
  
"WHAT?!?! you left her out there!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What if she runs, or aarrgghh!! Inu-Yasha!" Miroku stood up, knocking over the barstool in the process. He ran through the kitchen and burst through the front doors. He stopped and headed left, with Inu-Yasha closely at his heals.  
  
Kagome Straightened her posture as she saw Miroku come careening around the corner. Inu-Yasha appeared and smacked into Miroku. They both fell into the gravel driveway, making dust fly up. Everything was quite, no noise was heard. Then Kagome started Laughing. Miroku's eyes grew big. He had never seen her laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked as he began to sit up. But Kagome was laughing so hard all she could do was shake her head. Miroku and Inu-Yasha dusted themselves off, while exchanging weird glances.  
  
Soon Kagome was settling down, and breathing heavily. She wrapped an arm around her side from the pain, and wiped away tears.  
  
"Now will you tell us what's so funny?"  
  
"Miroku....Miroku's eyes were this big I swear." she said as she made a motion with her arms.   
  
"When Inu-Yasha landed on you I thought your eyes would pop out!" she finished as she burst into a fit of giggles. Soon the tree were laughing with her. 


	17. Surprise

Kagome opened the car door, wiping away a few tears that had squeezed their way out, as she had the fit of laughter. She climbed in, and sat down in the black leather seat. She shut her door, the same moment Inu-Yasha opened his. As he climbed in, Kagome spoke.  
  
"Why did Miroku come careening around the corner? He looked scared."  
  
"When I went back for the keys he asked where you were. I told him by the cars, He got some crazy idea about you running away, or stealing them. And got mad at me for leaving you. So he ran out here." He said as he put the key into the ignition.  
  
"Oh......ok"  
  
"You alright? What's wrong?"  
  
'Nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded his head as he backed the car out of the run down garage. Then carefully maneuvering the Blue Porsche he face it in the opposite direction, and sped off down to the gates.  
  
AS they neared the gates they opened slowly, letting them pass to the outside world.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Taking your Bracelet to get fixed, lunch, a movie I guess. Sound alright?" He said as he looked down both ways of the road. Kagome let out a small mmm-hhmm. And nodded her head. Inu-Yasha smiled, and made a sharp right turn Making Kagome hold onto the seat. He laughed, and sped down the road.  
  
Along the trip they talked, got to know each other. They shared stories, and jokes, things from their past. Inu-Yasha smiled at himself. It seemed to him that the missing puzzle piece in his heart was found. After driving for an hour they reached the small town. They Parked in the main park and climbed out.  
  
"Come on Kagome1" said Inu-Yasha as he cocked his head to the left and held out his hand. She walked around the car, and placed her hand in his. They walked down the cobble stone side-walk talking until they reached the shop.  
  
The bell rang as they entered. A plump cheery man, walked toward them smiling.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!! And how are you?"  
  
"Were fine thank-you....how are you?"  
  
"Good, good! And how may I help you?" Inu-Yasha fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag, containing the bracelet.  
  
"Do you think you could fix this?" the man Pulled his glasses out of his shirt pocket, placed them on his face before taking the bag from Inu-Yasha. He examined it, then nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes.. This Is an easy task. It'll be about 40$. And should be ready in a few hours." he said.   
  
"We will pay you when we come back to collect it"  
  
"Sounds good. I'll have this ready by the time you come back! Thank-you for stopping bye."  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and he and Kagome turned and walked out of the store.   
  
"It's 12:30. What do you say we have lunch Kagome?"  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"How about the Olive garden?" He said as he pointed to the restaurant across the street. She nodded, and they head across the street. It wasn't crowded inside, so they got a seat as soon as they walked in. Then they ordered, and waited. But they didn't have to wait long. After about 10 minutes their food was brought out.  
  
Inu-Yasha Began to eat his soup, while Kagome just poked at her food. Inu-Yasha noticed and set down his spoon.  
  
"Ok....Submit."  
  
"Submit? What?"  
  
There's something bothering you Kagome.....what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing.....really" she said as Inu-Yasha cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Ok...Well if you need to talk...I'm here to listen." She nodded her head, and picked up her fork to eat.  
  
After eating their fill, they left the Restaurant and headed in the opposite direction to the movies. They looked at what was playing and bought tickets to 'Pirates of the Carribean'. They entered the lobby and bought popcorn and drinks. Then They entered into the theater. There were about 10 other people there.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha chose some seats off to the side. Thy sound down, and the theater went dark. As the previews came on, Inu-Yasha turned to look at the Woman next to him. She was beautiful, He loved her. He knew it was love...he had never felt this way about any other girl.  
  
Then without warning, he leaned over and covered her lips with his. 


	18. rest of the Day

Inu-Yasha broke the kiss, and leaned back into his seat, still facing Kagome. He watched as her face went a fire-engine red, then as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.  
  
"I...I'll be right back." she said as she set her stuff down and walked off. Inu-Yasha stood up, but then sat back down. She wouldn't leave. Besides, if she did, he would find her. He turned back in his seat and sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her.......  
  
Kagome ran into the bathroom. She just ran in, knocking into people as she walked to the sink. She reached a shaky hand out to turn on the water, while it was reaching the desired temperature, she lifted her head to look at the mirror. Her eyes went straight to her lips, Where his had been.  
  
Lifting a hand, she ran it across the bottom lip. The kiss...........It had seem.......She shook her head. No words could describe. Tears filled her eyes. He loved her. Even after she tried to kill him, he loved her. Even though she was still going to kill him, he loved her. She placed both hands under the running faucet and lifted the water to her face.  
  
She repeated a few more times, then shut the water off. She took a few paper towels and patted her face dry before exiting. When she entered back into the theater, she saw that it was the opening credits for the movie. She quickened her pace down the aisle to her seat. She sat down and picked up her popcorn.  
  
Halfway into the movie, Kagome had a sudden urge to rest her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. She forgot the movie for a few minutes as she fought with herself whether she should or not. Finally her soft side, that somewhere along the line reopened, one. She moved over against the armrest and laid her head down.  
  
Inu-Yasha was startled. He turned his head slightly to look down at her. She was still watching the movie, but she was resting against him. He smiled, and sighed inwardly at himself. Then continued to watch the movie.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Time to go sleepy-head"   
  
"Is the movie over?"  
  
"For about 5 minutes." He said as he stood up.  
  
"You mean I fell asleep? When?"  
  
"I would say two minutes before the end credits started." Kagome stood up and stretched, giving a small oh.   
  
"Lets go to the shop pick up your bracelet, and go home. On the way, We'll get a treat."   
  
"What do you mean treat?"  
  
"You'll see." Kagome furrowed her brow as she followed him out of the theater. They threw away their trash and walked out into the cold evening air. Kagome shivered slightly at the new temperature, but recovered quickly. The crossed her arms as they walked down the street to the repair shop. Neither of them knew what to say to each other afer what happened in the theater. And every time they thought it about it, they would blush.  
  
Soon they reached the store, and stepped inside. They walked around to the counter and rang the bell. The man's face poked around the corner.  
  
"Just finishing up something...I'll be with you in a few minutes" He said, Inu-Yasha nodded his head, and leaned his back against the counter. He looked down at his feet, and counting. He didn't know why he was counting, maybe it was just to keep his mind off certain things. He looked over as Kagome sighed and leaned against the counter, her folded arms resting on the glass.  
  
Five minutes passed, and the man came out. Kagome began to laugh. He was covered in black. He pulled off his glasses revealing to white circles around his cheery eyes. He smiled back, as he cleaned them off and placed them back on his face.  
  
"It was a charm bracelet you dropped off, correct?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, the amount is 40$. And I'll get that." as The Man Left again, Inu-Yasha Pulled out his wallet and pulled out a fifty, then replaced his wallet in his back pocket. The man appeared again, holding a plastic bag, containing Kagome's Bracelet. He handed it to her as Inu-Yasha handed him te fifty dollar bill. Then they turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! You gave me ten dollars to much! You need you change!"  
  
"I meant to pay you a fifty, keep it." Said Inu-Yasha as he turned his head. The old man smiled, Then They exited the store. Kagome pulled out the bracelet and placed it around her wrist and did the clasp. Then she shoved the plastic bag in her pocket. Inu-Yasha watched her do this. He smiled inwardly at himself. Finally they reached the car.  
  
They climbed in and sat down. Inu-Yasha Started the car, and adjusted the heater. Then he began to pull out of the park.  
  
"Thank-you Inu-Yasha"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the movie's lunch, and my bracelet.....for today."  
  
"But your forgetting.....there is one more treat left." And with that they sped off.   
  
As They drove down the road Inu-Yasha told her to guess what her last surprise was. She gave 4 guesses, then gave up. He coaxed her to keep trying but she shook her head giggling.  
  
"That's alright,,,we're here now." Kagome looked out the window. They were at an Ice-cream parlor. Inu-Yasha Parked the Car, and stepped out. Kagome followed suit, and ran to catch up with him. He smiled at her as she caught up and walked next to him.  
  
"and how may I help you?"  
  
"To large shakes......Vanilla for me, and.....Kagome what would you like?" Kagome looked at him, then up at the flavors.   
  
"Could I get a Chocolate?"  
  
"Yep...so that's 2 large shakes, 1 vanilla, and, 1 chocolate right?"  
  
"Yeah..that's right."  
  
"Your total, comes to.....8.47. And those will be out in a few minutes" Inu-Yasha nodded and whipped out his wallet again. He pulled out the correct amount and waited. Soon their orders came out and he paid, then they left back to the car.  
  
They got in, and Inu-Yasha turned on the car, an played a cd. They ate their Ice-cream laughing and talking. Soon they finished, threw their trash away, and left. They talked for a few more minutes on the drive, but then just laid back and relaxed. An hour later they arrived home. It was 8:30. Inu-Yasha Pulled into the garage, and turned off the car.   
  
He looked over and Found Kagome asleep. He closed his eyes and shook his head as he climbed out and walked to her side of the car. There, he opened the door picked her up and carried her inside, to her room. 


	19. Headquarters

Master Shinsai slammed down the morning paper. It had been over a week and still no news of the deaths.   
  
"Maybe they got Kagome." he said as he rubbed his head. "No, If so it would have been in the news." He sat rubbing his head, trying to figure out what could keep Kagome away so long, What was holding her back.   
  
"Why isn't she sending us anything? I just need to know what's going on Damnit!" he yelled at the man who had just walked into the room.   
  
"Who....what?"   
  
"Nevermind....and what is it you want?"  
  
"I just need to drop some files off fro...." He was cut off as Master Shinsai raised his hand.   
  
"You know where they belong, file them and get out." The man did as he was told and left within ten minutes.  
  
"Bumbling idiot" Master Shinasi mumbled as the door closed. He picked up the coffee cup and held it under his nose, inhaling the rich aroma. But this time it wasn't as pleasing as it used to be. He sighed.   
  
"Please watch over her, and make sure everything is completed." he whispered to an invisible god. 


	20. Mixed Feelings

Kagome Awoke in the morning, snuggled under the dark purple sheets. She didn't remember getting into bed. She climbed out, and found she was still dressed, except for her shoes that were by the bedroom door. Running a hand through her hair, she sat on the edge of the bed, and picked up the alarm clock. 3:54 it read. Replacing the clock she grinned.  
  
"Perfect" Now would be the best time to kill them. They're asleep, they wouldn't hear her, suspect a thing, nothing. Standing up, she walked over to the door, and opened it a crack just to make sure the coast was clear. It was. She opened the door fully, and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway.  
  
She stayed close the wall, and crept low on the stairs. Finally she reached the bottom. Poking her head around the corner, she noticed the kitchen light was on  
  
"maybe they always leave it on?" she thought. But she shrugged it off, and tiptoed in the open doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing down here?" Kagome froze. The hairs on her neck stood straight up a she turned to face Inu-Yasha.  
  
" My throat was dry........so I came sown to get a quick glass of water."   
  
"Hmmmmm...What time is it?" He mumbled running a hand through his silver hair.  
  
"A little after 4. And may I ask what your doing up this late?" She asked as she crossed the kitchen to the cupboard. Well she might as well get a drink. But what she wanted was a knife, and to see the blood spilling from her victims lifeless bodies.  
  
"Just thinking......" he started as he watched Kagome fill her glass and drink. He backed off the barstool and walked up so he was right behind her. Bending down low to her ear, he whispered.  
  
"Thinking about you."  
  
Kagome choked on her water, and set down the glass. Whipping around to face him, she locked eyes with him. Something stirred within her, as she got lost in his light gold orbs. Suddenly his mouth was on hers. It started as a gentle kiss, but soon grew into a heated kiss, when Kagome began to kiss back. Breaking off the kiss for air, They stared into each others eyes. Each holding something for each other.  
  
Inu-Yasha bent his head low and began to kiss her neck, slowly making his way up to her ear where he whispered.  
  
"I love you Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened at those 4 simple words. He loved her? Afer everything that happened? He loved her? She wrapped her arms around his chest, grasping as the cloth on his back. Pulling herself closer to him, she whispered. "I love you to, I love you."  
  
They stayed in the embrace for what seemed eternity for the 2 new lovers. Kagome had her face buried in his chest, and Inu-Yasha nuzzled her neck, smelling her sweet smell.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome mumbled a response into his chest, and Inu-Yasha smiled at this action.  
  
"We better get back in bed, ok?" Kagome nodded her head, and let go. She pulled back and looked at Inu-Yasha. He smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. Together they walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase. Then they stopped in front of Kagome's room, Where they were over come with passion and kissed each other again. The kiss broke, and Kagome went into her room, and Inu-Yasha into his.   
  
"That Baka" Kagome cried as she fell onto the bed. His feelings for her.....her feelings for him. It would make it harder for her to kill him. she buried her face into the pillow and squeezed it so hard her knuckles went white. She wished she wasn't assigned for this job. For the next hour or so she cried.  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed as he flopped onto his bed. His heart was complete. The missing puzzle piece was found. He closed his eyes as pictured Kagome. But what would Sango and Miroku think? Sango would be a little nervous but happy at the same time. Miroku.....well that was a whole 'nother story. Well they didn't have to know just yet. 


	21. lovers out

"Don't you look happy" said Miroku as Inu-Yasha seated himself Inu-Yasha's grin winded even more, as he sighed. Miroku and Sango Exchanged perplexed glances and turned back to the star dazed Honyou.  
  
"Kagome? Do you know what's wrong with him?" said Miroku as he pointed a finger as his friend. Kagome nodded her head slightly while turning deep crimson. She seated herself by her love and kept her head low. The only thing that changed about her expression was the color of her face when Inu-Yasha's hand clasped with her's under the table.  
  
"Ok...what's going on? What are you two hiding?" Questioned Sango in her sly voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt the smaller hand squeeze tighter around his. Turning his head slightly he met with Kagome's eyes. Her green orbs held the same passion again that they held previously that morning.  
  
Again Miroku and Sango Exchanged more glances before nearly falling out of there seats at the sight in front of them. Inu-Yasha and Kagome? Kissing? In....in love? Miroku blinked several times while Sango just stared, unable to place what was going on. The kiss finally ended, and they rested their foreheads against one another's and smiled.  
  
"Please tell me this is as far as you have taken it, and that it will go no further." said Miroku with anger outlining the words. Sango Nodded in agreement. Now it was Inu-Yasha and Kagome's turn to be surprised.  
  
"What?" Asked Kagome, taken aback.  
  
"You heard me.....I don't think this relationship between you two should go any further, and if it has....." he shook his head "Kagome....I think your well enough to leave, to go back to where you belong."  
  
"NO! You can't do this!" yelled an outraged Inu-Yasha as he stood up knocking over his chair.  
  
"It's for your own good."   
  
"You have no control over me, my feelings, nor can you tell me what's good for me!" Miroku sat in silence for a few moments before speaking.  
  
"Kagome, I want you out of this house before sunset." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as the words hit her and pierced her. Body, soul, mind, spirit, were crushed from his words. She nodded her head, turned and left, running up to the room. Inu-Yasha turned and left, outraged. No sounds were heard after that except for the slamming of the bedroom door.  
  
Silence hung over the dining hall, before Sango spoke.  
  
"I'll talk to Inu-Yasha, you talk to Kagome."  
  
"Yes.....that would probably be the best thing to do." Sango pushed back her chair, and left.  
  
Sango turned the doorknob and pushed the door slightly ajar, to find Inu-Yasha laying on his bed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Inu-Yasha.......we need to talk." she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, while Inu-Yasha sat up and sat next to her.  
  
"I know Miroku hurt you an..............."  
  
"Hurt me? Oh no.....He did more than hurt me." He said sarcastically "He took my heart and crushed it........stole my soul." he said, his voice going quieter with each word spoken.  
  
A heavy cloud of emotions hung in the room, so heavy, it sent chills up your spine, and made you feel misery.  
  
"She's just........jut the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I just, always had this void I thought it would never be filled. But. but then Kagome comes along....and I don't feel that pain, hurt, all of it's gone. And Kagome feels the same about me."  
  
"I understand..I......."  
  
"No..you don't understand. You don't understand what's it's like to be different. Then find someone who accepts you. Who returns the same feelings for you. You don't understand what it's like to....to..to find true happiness, then have it taken away from you. You can say you understand, but you don't and never will."  
  
With those last few words Inu-Yasha broke down crying. He grabbed his chest, his claws tearing the cloth. He yelled out in pain. The sound of that broke Sango's heart. It sounded as though his heart was being ripped out, or being filled with the black void again. She laced her arms around the sobbing hanyou as she cooed comforting words to him.  
  
She had never seen, or heard Inu-Yasha like this before, and it hurt. And tears streamed down her face, as she thought back to his words......"you'll never understand"............. 


	22. Departure

"No, no, no!" whispered Miroku as he paced back and forth in the hallway. He needed to talk to Kagome, but he couldn't think of what to say, let alone approach her. Finally he stopped and looked at her door. He was afraid of what was behind it, and was afraid to find out. Sighing heavily, and swallowing his fear, he cleared his throat, knocked on the door, and called out her name.  
  
"Kagome?" there was no answer. He turned the knob, and pushed the door open.   
  
"Kagome?" she turned and faced him. Wiping a few more tears away she looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm almost done packing my things." she said as she turned back around to place another Item or two in the duffel and zip it up. Miroku stood in the doorway and watched as she hoisted it up onto her shoulder and began to walk toward him, head low, and tears falling onto the cream colored carpet.  
  
"I need to use your phone to contact my headquarters, They can send Jeff over with a chopper within a few hours." she said as she stopped in front of Miroku. She continued to walk after words, but Miroku placed a hand on each of her shoulders and held her in place.  
  
"Kagome....."he sighed heavily before continuing. "We need to talk." Kagome looked up at him with tear filled eyes and shook her head.   
  
"If we need to talk, then I would rather talk to all 3 of you." she stated calmly, as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"That fine..........."  
  
"Can I use you phone?" Miroku nodded and began to lead her to it. She followed him, but at a much slower pace. So every step Miroku took, she lagged farther behind. Miroku hit the bottom of the stairs and turned to see Kagome still coming down. He waited, and when she reached the bottom, he turned and took her to the entry way. On a little table under a mirror was a blue telephone.   
  
She picked it up off the receiver and punched in the several numbers. While it rang she set down her bag, and fingered the rose petals that jutted out from the vase. Finally an answer came.  
  
"Master Shinsai? It's Kagome!............Yes I'm fine........Yes...........Could you send Jeff over with the chopper?.........oh...........yeah that's fine...........Thank-you, I'll be awaiting it's arrival. Bye."  
  
Even though the conversation was a minute long, It seemed to drag on for endless minutes. Kagome hung up the phone, and picked up her duffel while speaking.  
  
"Jeff wasn't available. They're sending a replacement....so it might take a little longer."   
  
"That's fine." Miroku said as he stood by Kagome.  
  
"I'll go wait out side now......" she whispered out as she passed Miroku and opened the door. As soon as it clicked shut, Inu-Yasha and Sango appeared. Inu-Yasha bolted from his spot, eyes wide, and went after the Raven haired girl.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" cried Miroku as he grabbed onto his sleeve. Inu-Yasha turned around, fire burning deep within his eyes, and punched Miroku. Miroku flew back, knocking into the wall. Sango raced to his aid as the door slammed shut. Miroku's nose and lip were bleeding, and a fairly good size bruise was beginning to appear.  
  
Miroku pushed her aside gently, telling her she was ok, and stood up. He began to walk to the door with Sango gently clinging to his arm. Sango opened the door for him and they both stepped outside. In the middle of the dark green lawn, was Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Kagome was clinging onto his shirt, face buried in his chest, as Inu-Yasha rested his head on top of hers, running a hand through her black hair.  
  
They stayed outside like that, speaking to each other. Only the words reaching each other, trapped in their barrier, unable to leave to the other ears that lay beyond. Time flew by, and soon the chopper was heard.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? I need to tell the three of you something." Said Kagome, as she spoke into Inu-Yasha's chest.   
  
"Ok." was all he said before Kagome Grabbed him by his hand and led him over toward Miroku and Sango, right as the chopper began to land. The 4 huddled closely, waiting for the engines to die down before Kagome could speak.  
  
"First I want to thank-you for treating my injury's ." the 3 gave weak smiles as they nodded "And I'm sorry I was such a bother for you."  
  
"No, Kagome. You were........" Sango was cut off as Kagome blushed and raised her hand.  
  
" I was. And Miroku......*sigh* your suspicions were right. I was still carrying out my plan of killing you three." Inu-Yasha's eyes Widened as he shook his head, Sango gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, and the other to her heart, Miroku stood fast.  
  
" But.........but then Inu-Yasha." she gulped and tears slid down her cheeks "But Inu-Yasha....He loved me, Even after what I had done, and was still planning on doing. He loved me. And I couldn't but help falling in love myself." she looked at Inu-Yasha, then turned and walked out toward the air-craft, where the new pilot was un-latching the cargo compartments. She turned and looked back and said her last few words.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu-Yasha." With that, she loaded her items, climbed in and got herself situated, and the craft took off. 


	23. reunite

"Kagome?"  
  
" Yes master?"   
  
Her Master stared at her as she looked dully into her hands that were placed in her lap. Ever since she had come back from her mission, her work had been failing, she had been showing up late and turned down all the jobs offered. He heavily sighed and continued. "Kagome, did something happen whie you were away? Kagome.....please talk with me."   
  
Kagome Stiffened at this. She was trying to forget this, and it wouldn't help much talking about it. Her eyes filled with tears as she began to mumble out the story. "Oh Master! I wasn't able to complete the job. Because.....because." She cried some more before continuing. " I fell in love with one of the assinged victims." she buried her face in her hands, she did not want to see her Master's face right now. All she wanted to do was die, and forget everything.   
  
Her Master grinned than began to laugh. Kagome looked up in shock as the little ma sat in his chair laughing. "Is....is that all Kagome?" he said through the wheezing and laughing. She nodded . "now Kagome, you shouldn't eat yourself over this. If you love him Kagome, we can relieve you of your duty here, and be there, by his side."  
  
Kagome thought this through. "No, I can't. I must stay here" and with that she turned and left. Her master was a little shocked. She should have been excited for this offer, but she rejected. He picked up the phone, placed it by his ear, and sat thoughtfully, staring at the numbers for several minutes debating with him self. Finally he mentally kicked himself and punched in several numbers.   
  
Kagome woke up around 5 a few mornings later to her phone rang. She wanted to ignore the phone. It was probably someone from headquarters, calling to ask why she had not shown up for work the past 2 days. She pulled the covers over head and moaned in tiredness and anger. Finally the phone stopped. She sighed and buried into the pillow for more sleep......................but the phone began to ring again. "Fine" she mumbled out.   
  
She picked up the phone and pulled it under the covers where she still hid and mumbled. "Hello?"   
  
"Kagome! Thank God we finally got a hold of you. We need you down here NOW!! This is an emergency! Don not hesitate." Then the line went dead and Kagomes blood ran cold. she jumped out of bed and threw on an over coat over the dark purple Pj.s and ran out side barefoot .her heart was pounding as she ran all the way to headquarters.   
  
When she arrived the gates were closed and the same idiot guard was there. She really did not feel like waiting tonight, she simply ran up and started to climb the 20 foot gate, ignoring the cries of he young man below. After scaling the gate she ran up the muddy path and through the front doors. She looked around. Everything seemed Normal, no sign of danger. But she wasn't so sure. These people were stupid, anyone could have simply walked in with out being detected.   
  
She ran up to the stairs pushing anyone down that got in her way. Shouts of protest were heard echoing around the metal walls.  
  
"MAStER!!" she screamed as she ran down the hall. She saw the door, but as she ran to it, it appeared to be growing smaller and smaller with each step. Her throat burned from the running, her legs wanted to give out. After what seemed like a long distance she reached the door and burst through. She ran in and looked around.   
  
There was her master, Sango, Miroku, And Inu-Yasha. Wait. Inu-Yasha stood up and looked at her. Kagomes breath was ragged, but she was still able to make out Inu-Yasha's name. The silver hair man walked over and wrapped his strong arms around her. Kagome welcomed the embrace, but then pushed away. "H...how?" she said. Inu-yasha smiled.   
  
"We recieved a call from your master 3 nights ago. He sent out a chopper for us. And so we flew out here. Well, you never showed up for work so he called you out here.....it's wonderful to see you again." he said as he held the smaller body in his arms.   
  
This time, Kagome sank into the embrace with tears in her eyes. "And Kagome?" came the voice of the older man, she turned to face the man she had come to love while she had worked here. "There is another surprise for you." He held up a folder labled 'Higurashi, Kagome'   
  
"My contract." he simply nodded and casually threw it into the fire.   
  
"Kagome, I'm releasing you of all duties."   
  
All Kagome could do was stand there then finally accepted it. And that was that. She fell into Inu-Yasha's warm embrace, and was re-united with Sango and Miroko. From there, they were married, and lived in the mansion together.  
  
From then on, Kagome had emotions again. And The void in Inu-Yashas heart was filled, and would stay that way 


	24. Author Notes

Hey ya'll!!  
  
Sorry It took me so long to finish this story!  
  
I was busy with marching band and school work. I'm glad you stuck with me though!  
  
__Pescado01 


End file.
